LOVE ME LIKE YOU DO
by DeSTORIA
Summary: [HAEHYUK] Ketika cinta berlindung dibalik topeng yang bernama persahabatan / "Aku tahu, tapi dikehidupan berikutnya kau harus berjanji untuk memilihku, okay?" / Summary menipu / OSGAJE / BL / RNR


**LOVE ME LIKE YOU DO**

 **..**

 **by DeSTORIA**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Gyaaaah!" teriakan membahana itu pecah disebuah kamar yang terdapat dua orang pemuda didalamnya. Eunhyuk-pemuda yang berteriak tadi-berguling tidak karuan bak ulat bulu kelaparan diatas ranjangnya. Rambut pirang terangnya acak- acakan, kaos longgar kebesarannya tersingkap kemana- mana, celana boker yang dikenakannya melorot hingga melewati pinggul. Tapi pemuda yang mengaku memiliki wajah mirip Won Bin si aktor terkenal itu tidak peduli dengan keadaannya dan masih saja terus berguling dan meracau tak karuan.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Berhentilah berteriak! kau seperti gadis yang mau diperkosa saja" ini Donghae, pemuda yang sedari tadi duduk dikursi belajar Eunhyuk sambil khusyuk dengan ponselnya, tanpa peduli dengan keadaan Eunhyuk yang mengenaskan. Tapi lama kelamaan Donghae jengah juga jika terus terusan mendengar teriakan yang menurutnya amat sangat tidak manly itu. Membuat kupingnya panas dan pengang. Sore tadi Eunhyuk menelponnya dan memaksanya datang hanya untuk mendengarkan teriakan dan racauan bocah itu tentang ia yang lagi- lagi ditolak gadis incarannya. Padahal Donghae ada kencan dengan gadisnya malam ini.

"Apa kau bilang?! kau tidak merasakan bagaimana rasanya ditolak oleh gadis yang telah kau incar berbulan- bulan! Sakit Donghaeee... sakiiiiiiiit!" teriak Eunhyuk hiperbola.

"Aku tampan, dompetku juga tebal! Tidak kalah dengan si Choi Siwon yang katanya anak konglomerat itu. Aku tidak tahu dimana letak salah dan kekuranganku, tapi kenapa Jina menolakku? Bahkan kau saja bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan gadis incaranmu, kenapa aku tidak? Padahal kau saja lebih pendek dariku"

 _WTF! Bocah ini! Kenapa malah membahas soal tinggi badan?!_

"Kubuang semua insolemu jika kau terus menyinggung soal tinggi badan!"

Eunhyuk merengut, enak saja Donghae mau membuang benda keramat kesayangannya. Belahan jiwanya.

 _'Dasar pendek!'_

Donghae memang paling anti jika ada orang yang menyinggung soal tinggi badan. Donghae ingat betul, dulu waktu kecil dia termasuk anak yang bertubuh bongsor, bahkan saat Sekolah Dasar ia adalah yang paling tinggi dikelasnya-dulu. Tapi setelah beranjak remaja pertumbuhan tulangnya seolah tersendat. Padahal Donghae sudah minum susu kalsium banyak banyak. Tapi tetap saja tak berubah. Menghasilkan posturnya yang kurang tinggi seperti sekarang. Dan Eunhyuk, sahabat karib dari kecil dalam senang dan susahnya selalu menggunakan tinggi badan sebagai bahan untuk mengejeknya. Padahal tinggi mereka sama, hanya karena Eunhyuk yang kelewat centil saja yang selalu menggunakan insole didalam sepatunya supaya kelihatan lebih tinggi.

"Kau mau tahu dimana letak kesalahanmu?" Eunhyuk manggut- manggut sambil manyun. Donghae sempat merasakan kerja otaknya berhenti seketika saat melihat pemandangan langka itu. Eunhyuk, sahabat dari kecilnya yang selalu mengaku tampan tapi serampangan dan sok bersikap manly itu ternyata bisa memasang ekspresi se-wow itu.

 _'Oh gawd'_

Eunhyuk dibuat semakin uring- uringan saja karena Donghae yang tidak juga bersuara. Malah Eunhyuk sampai mengibas - ngibaskan telapak tangannya didepan muka Donghae.

"Hoy, Donghae!" teriaknya didepan hidung Donghae hingga pemuda itu hampir terjungkal dari kursinya. Buru- buru Donghae mengusap liurnya yang hampir menetes karena imajinasinya yang mulai melantur.

"Sialan kau!"

"Kau membayangkan apa? Liurmu sampai menetes begitu?" kata Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk dagu Donghae yang nyatanya bersih tak ada liur sedikit pun. Padahal Donghae sudah hampir malu tadi.

"Sialan kau!"

Donghae Kemudian melengos pergi, pindah posisi duduk di sofa single dikamar itu. Eunhyuk memutar tubuhnya mengikuti Donghae. Lelaki kelebihan energy itu rupanya masih enggan beranjak dari posisinya berguling- guling diatas kasur.

"Donghae! cepat katakan!"

"Apa?"

"Tadi kau mau bilang apa?"

"Aku lupa" kata Donghae santai tanpa melihat empat sudut siku- siku muncul di jidat Eunhyuk.

"Gyaaaah!" Eunhyuk melepar bantal gulingnya dan tepat mengenai Donghae yang kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"YA!"

"Makanya cepat katakan, Donghae!" Donghae berdecak, lalu menyimpan ponselnya dalam saku jaket kulit hitamnya yang mentereng.

"Kau mau tahu dimana salahnya?" katanya masih sama seperti tadi dan Eunhyuk manggut- manggut lagi dengan bibir yang lebih mencuat kedepan. Ya Tuhan, kuatkan Donghae.

"Salahnya itu, kau menyatakan perasaanmu pada seorang gadis"

"Huh?" respon Eunhyuk bingung.

"Harusnya kau menyatakan perasaanmu pada seorang pria tampan, Hyuk"

"Hah?" Eunhyuk tambah bingung.

"Kau itu sebenarnya manis Hyuk, tidak ada tampan- tampannya sama sekali. Jelas saja saat kau menyatakan rasa sukamu pada seorang gadis kau selalu ditolak, mereka akan meresa kalah bersaing denganmu karena kau lebih manis dari mereka" ucap Donghae panjang kali lebar.

"HEEEEEEEEEEE?" Eunhyuk meloncat dari ranjangnya, tak peduli dengan boxernya yang melorot. Menerjang Donghae yang sialnya tak sempat kabur. Jadilah Donghae menerima pukulan, cubitan, jeweran, pitingan bahkan gigitan disekujur tubuhnya. Dengan bringas Eunhyuk menghajar Donghae tanpa ampun, memastikan sahabatnya itu babak belur dibuatnya.

 _'Wajahnya saja yang manis tapi kelakuannya seperti preman!'_

Eunhyuk kesal dari tadi, ingin meninju apapun yang ada. Ditambah lagi Donghae mengatainya manis. Kata keramat yang paling Eunhyuk benci seumur- umur. Jadi jangan salahkan dia kalau Donghae jadi samsak dadakannya.

"SIALAN KAU LEE DONGHAEEK! MATI KAU! MATI! MATI! SIALAAAAANNN!"

.

.

_LOVE ME LIKE YOU DO_

.

.

Donghae berjalan sambil bersenandung kecil menuju kelasnya bersama seorang gadis dalam rangkulannya. Namanya Louna, gadis cantik berambut coklat madu panjang sebahu. Gadis yang menjadi kekasihnya sudah sebulan belakangan ini. Louna gadis yang ramah, pintar dan terlihat selalu ceria, hingga banyak pria yang tertarik padanya termasuk Donghae. Tapi bukan berarti Donghae yang menyatakan rasa sukanya lebih dulu. Bukan! justru Louna lah yang meminta Donghae menjadi kekasihnya. Ya Donghae mau mau saja, toh dia juga menyukai Louna 'kan. Lagi pula Donghae tidak bisa bersikap tidak baik pada wanita, karena ibunya bilang perlakukan wanita seperti kau memperlakukan ibumu sendiri. Jadi mana mungkin Donghae bersikap tidak baik dengan ibunya 'kan. Soal cinta, mungkin cinta bisa datang seiring berjalannya waktu. Begitu kata Donghae.

"Apa kau ada acara malam ini, Oppa?"

Donghae tak langsung menjawab, lebih dulu melongokan kepala kedalam kelas, hanya untuk menemukan Eunhyuk sedang merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja berbantal lipatan tangannya sendiri. Sepertinya Eunhyuk masih dalam mode patah hatinya setelah ditolak oleh Jina beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Ada apa memangnya?"

"Apa bisa kita pergi malam ini?" Donghae tersenyum lembut kemudian mengelus rambut panjang Louna yang terurai.

"Maaf, aku ada janji dengan Eunhyuk malam ini"

"Oh, begitu ya"

 _'Selalu seperti ini'_

"Ya sudah, mungkin lain kali?"

"Akan oppa usahakan"

Gadis itu tersenyum, cantik sekali.

"Baiklah, aku pergi ke kelasku dulu. Sampaikan salamku pada Eunhyuk oppa" Lagi- lagi Donghae hanya tersenyum tapi kali ini dengan bonus kecupan ringan di kening gadis itu.

Donghae memasuki kelasnya setelah Louna berbelok diujung lorong. Dan langsung mendudukan dirinya dikursi samping Eunhyuk.

"Bangun Hyuk! kau mau kuliah atau mau tidur, hah?"

"Yaishh! lepaskan tanganmu, jelek!" Eunhyuk menjauhkan tangan Donghae yang dari tadi sibuk mengacak acak rambutnya yang memang sudah acak- acakan.

"Aku? Jelek?! Lalu apa kabarnya dirimu? Kau lupa, yang punya pacar itu aku dan yang selalu ditolak gadis itu kau, jadi jelas siapa yang jelek disini" Eunhyuk mendengus, apa Donghae berniat mengejeknya? Sialan ikan jelek itu!

"Sialan kau!" Eunhyuk bergegas, meninggalkan Donghae yang masih cengar cengir lebar seperti orang idiot-menurut Eunhyuk-. Moodnya sedang tidak baik sekarang. Tadi saat Eunhyuk baru tiba menginjakan kakinya digerbang kampus, ia melihat Jina berjalan bersama seorang pria yang Eunhyuk kenal bernama Choi Siwon. Sial! Si Choi sialan itu merangkul Jina didepan mata kepala Eunhyuk, mesra sekali. Apa jangan- jangan Jina menolaknya karena si Choi itu? Brengsek!

Seketika suasana hatinya yang dari awal memang sedang tidak baik- baik saja bertambah berantakan, dan kedatangan Donghae yang tiba- tiba mengejeknya membuat moodnya semakin merosot saja. Eunhyuk berjalan cepat setengah berlari, masa bodoh dengan Donghae terus mengikuti dan memanggil- manggil namanya.

"Hyuk! kau mau kemana? kau tidak berniat memboloskan?" Eunhyuk masih saja terus melenggang acuh. Eunhyuk sedang kesal sekarang.

"Hyuk!"

"..."

"Eunhyuk!"

"..."

"Hyukkie!"

"..."

"Anchovy!"

"..."

"Manis"

"..."

"Ba-

"Diam kau idiot!" Donghae tidak menyadari kapan Eunhyuk berbalik, yang Donghae tahu sekarang keselamatan kepalanya sedang terancam karena Eunhyuk dengan bringas memukulinya dengan sepatunya.

"Pendek sialan! Kau benar- benar merindukan tinjuku rupanya? siapa yang kau sebut manis, hah?!" Eunhyuk semakin brutal menghajar Donghae, bahkan sekarang lelaki kurus itu sudah nangkring diatas perut Donghae yang terlentang karena Eunhyuk mendorongnya sampai terjungkal, membuat Donghae kewalahan menangkis serangan anarkis Eunhyuk, kalau begini terus bisa dipastikan Donghae akan segera pergi ke syurga.

"Aishh! Hentikan, Hyuk! Kau mau aku mati, hah?!" ratap Donghae sambil terus melindungi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Wajahnya adalah aset berharganya. Bisa repot kalau wajah tampannya sampai lebam biru biru ungu.

"Biar saja! mati saja sana!" bukan cuma memukul dengan sepatu, tapi sekarang Eunhyuk juga menarik- narik rambut Donghae gemas bahkan Eunhyuk hampir saja mengigit kepalanya kalau saja Donghae tidak dengan paksa menarik tangan Eunhyuk yang masih menjambak rambutnya.

"Hentikan, bodoh! kau tidak malu diperhatikan orang banyak?!"

Eh, Eunhyuk baru sadar kalau mereka masih dikampus dan sekarang ia dan Donghae menjadi tontonan banyak orang karena aksi anarkis yang dilakukannya. Duh, Eunhyuk jadi malu.

Eunhyuk meringis lalu menarik Donghae pergi dari sana, meninggalkan orang- orang yang terheran melihat tingkah Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

.

.

Donghae menepuk jidatnya lalu menggeleng- gelengkan kepalanya melihat Eunhyuk yang terkapar lemah sambil terus meracau tak karuan. Mabuk. Entah setan sial apa yang menghampirinya, tadi siang ia harus menerima kekejaman Eunhyuk hingga sudut rahangnya memar mengungu. Sekarang pelaku penganiayaan padanya itu kembali menambah kesialannya hari ini karena membuat Donghae harus membopongnya pulang. Harusnya Donghae tidak menuruti permintaan atau Donghae menyebutnya paksaan, saat Eunhyuk bilang ingin ke _night club_ kalau ujung- ujungnya Donghae juga yang repot. Eunhyuk yang patah hati, kenapa jadi Donghae yang repot?!. Seharian tadi Eunhyuk terus meminta untuk membawa sahabat sok tampannya itu berkeliling, untuk menghilangkan stress Eunhyuk bilang. Mulai dari mentraktir Eunhyuk makan segala jenis makanan, berkeliling pusat perbelanjaan, berbelanja segala tetek bengek yang Donghae tidak faham apa fungsinya, yang sialnya dengan menggunakan uang Donghae. Dan terakhir pergi ke _night club_ Donghae sahabat yang baik, pengertian dan sayang Eunhyuk, Donghae menuruti apapun kemauan pemuda yang anti dibilang manis itu. Tapi kalau akhirnya seperti ini lebih baik Donghae pulang saja tadi. Selain menguras isi dompetnya, Eunhyuk itu merepotkan kalau mabuk.

Dengan sekali tarik Donghae berhasil membuat Eunhyuk berdiri walaupun akhirnya jatuh terduduk lagi karena Eunhyuk yang sudah mabuk berat.

"Hnn... lagi! Aku mau minum lagi! Aku masih haus!"

"Haus kepalamu! Ayo pulang!"

"Kau...Siapa?" tanya Eunhyuk amnesia sambil menunjuk hidung Donghae dengan telunjuknya.

"Ishh dasar bodoh! Sudah tahu tak kuat minum, kenapa masih saja bertingkah?!" omel Donghae sambil menarik Eunhyuk berdiri lagi dan memapahnya berjalan walau sempoyongan.

"Aaaa Donghaeeeeee" girang Eunhyuk sambil bergelayut manja dibahu Donghae.

"Kau Donghae 'kaaaan?" tambahnya sambil menusuk- nusuk pipi Donghae dengan telunjuknya.

"Diam bodoh! Kau mau kujatuhkan disini, hah? Auww-yak! kenapa mengigitku, monyet?!" Donghae mengusap- usap lehernya yang barusan digigit Eunhyuk setelah melemparkan tubuh kurus Eunhyuk ke dalam mobil. Sebenarnya bukan sakit karena gigitannya yang jadi masalah tapi sensasi basah saat liur Eunhyuk menempel dilehernya yang membuat Donghae meremang.

 _'Monyet jelek!'_

Langsung saja Donghae menginjak pedal gas sampai kandas, berusaha secepat mungkin sampai di apartement Eunhyuk sebelum sahabat sok tampannya itu berulah yang tidak tidak lagi.

"Donghaeeee, nyalakan AC-nyaaa! Aku kepanasan Donghaeeeee!" racau Eunhyuk lagi sambil menarik- narik kaos yang dipakainya hingga tersingkap sebatas dada. Donghae menelan ludahnya susah payah. Itu... kenapa kulit Eunhyuk bisa seputih dan semulus itu. Batin Donghae sambil terus memplototi perut putih mulus Eunhyuk yang terekspos.

 _'Dia sebenarnya perempuan atau laki- laki?'_

Eunhyuk terus bergumam tak jelas, membuat Donghae beralih memperhatikan bibir Eunhyuk yang terus bergerak- gerak. Entah kenapa Donghae malah menahan nafasnya melihat bibir Eunhyuk yang merah alami tanpa pewarna buatan. Terlihat kenyal seperti jelly, Donghae jadi penasaran apakah rasanya kenyal dan manis seperti jelly.

 _'Apa? WHAT? MWORAGOO?'_

Donghae melotot dan mengeleng- gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Bisa- bisanya ia berpikiran cabul pada sahabatnya sendiri. Kemudian komat kamit _'Tidak tidak! Aku pasti sudah gila!' Pasti sudah gila!'_ dan kembali fokus menyetir. Untung jalanan sepi hingga ia tak perlu menabrak truk besar karena terlalu fokus pada makhluk menggoda yang sedang mabuk disampingnya.

 _'Aku gila aku gila aku gila'_

.

Donghae terpaksa memapah atau lebih mirip menyeret Eunhyuk yang setengah sadar menuju kamar apartement. Eunhyuk sudah tidak meracau tak jelas lagi tapi sekarang pria kurus itu malah bernyanyi dan tertawa- tawa sambil menyebut nama gadis- gadis yang telah menolak pernyataan cintanya. Sebenarnya Donghae kasihan melihat Eunhyuk sampai seperti itu hanya karena patah hati tapi karena kesialan yang terus mengikutinya seharian ini membuat Donghae dongkol pada sahabatnya itu.

"Lalalalalaaaa"

"Berhenti bernyanyi Hyuk!"

"Nananananaaa"

"Berisik! Kau mau semua penghuni apartement memarahi kita, huh?"

Donghae menggiring Eunhyuk masuk, tapi Eunhyuk tak mau masuk juga walau Donghae sudah menariknya. Pria kelebihan semangat itu kini justru menari- nari seperti orang gila di depan pintu apartementnya. Donghae membuang nafas kasar, Eunhyuk kali ini benar- benar menguji kasabarannya. Tidak ada cara lain, Donghae harus menarik Eunhyuk paksa. Donghae bisa saja menggendongnya tapi Donghae malas saja. Donghae lelah, tenaganya sudah terkuras sejak siang tadi demi menuruti kemauan Eunhyuk yang membawanya kesana kemari. Donghae menghitung sampai tiga, dan pada hitungan ketiga Donghae menarik Eunhyuk yang berpegangan pada kusen pintu dengan kuat. Saking kuatnya tarikan Donghae sampai membuat Eunhyuk justru malah jatuh tersungkur dilantai. Eunhyuk tak bergerak, entah tidur atau pingsan. Donghae menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Kalau begini mau tidak mau ia harus benar- benar menggendong Eunhyuk.

 _'Merepotkan saja!'_

.

Donghae keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk kecil tersampir di atas kepalanya. Padahal jam dinding dikamar Eunhyuk baru menunjukan jam 5 pagi, tapi Donghae sudah mandi dan sudah keramas juga sudah wangi. Gara- gara Eunhyuk yang sengaja atau tidak menendangnya saat mereka tidur tadi sampai- sampai Donghae jatuh kelantai berguling bersama guling. Sebenarnya Donghae mau tidur lagi tapi panggilan alam memaksa Donghae mengurungkan niatnya. Setelah selasai dengan urusan panggilan alamnya Donghae mau tidur lagi tapi setelah bergulang guling diatas kasur ia tidak tidur tidur juga. Makanya Donghae mandi di pagi buta seperti ini.

DIatas kasur, Eunhyuk masih tidur dengan cantiknya. Eunhyuk tidur tidak pakai baju dan celana apalagi piyama. Eunhyuk hanya memakai boxer pendek setengah paha berwarna kuning bergambar pisang dibagian depannya. Wajah Donghae memerah, mengingat semalam ialah yang memereteli semua pakaian Eunhyuk dan ia juga yang memakaikan boxer aneh itu. Eunhyuk semalam muntah dan mengotori pakaiannya dan pakaian Donghae juga. Karena Donghae adalah sahabat yang baik, pengertian dan sayang Eunhyuk, Donghae langsung mengganti pakaian Eunhyuk yang kotor terkena muntahan dan boxer kuning itu adalah benda pertama yang Donghae temukan saat Donghae membuka lemari pakaian Eunhyuk. Donghae mengipas- ngipas wajahnya dengan handuk yang tadi ia pakai mengeringkan rambutnya. Padahal Donghae habis mandi dan keramas juga belum pakai baju, hanya celananya saja, tapi kenapa rasanya wajah dan tubuhnya terasa panas. Wajah Donghae semakin memerah saja saat kulit putih mulus Eunhyuk terpampang didepan matanya. Donghae tidak mesum. Sumpah! apalagi cabul. Donghae cuma sedikit gampang berpikiran liar. Dan disini entah dirinya atau Eunhyuk yang sial karena yang selalu jadi obyek fantasi liarnya adalah Eunhyuk, sahabat dekatnya dalam susah dan senang dari kecil. Donghae mengakui bahwa ketertarikannya sedikit berbeda. Walaupun saat ini hal semacam itu merupakan hal lumrah tapi sebisa mungkin Donghae menunjukan bahwa dirinya sama dengan orang kebanyakan. Bahkan Eunhyuk saja tidak tahu tentang rahasianya itu.

Buru- buru Donghae menuju lemari dan mengambil pakaiannya di bagian sususan paling atas. Donghae tidak kesulitan mencari baju apa yang harus dia pakai karena separuh isi dari lemari Eunhyuk adalah pakaiannya. Donghae sering menginap diapartement Eunhyuk, dalam waktu satu minggu bisa empat sampai lima kali Donghae menginap. Bahkan ibunya sampai menyuruhnya pindah sekalian ke apartement Eunhyuk karena Donghae yang lebih sering tidur disini dari pada dirumah.

"Donghae" Eunhyuk memanggilnya. Sudah bangun rupanya bocah itu.

"BAAAAA!"

Terdengar bunyi 'Dug' yang lumayan keras berasal dari kepala Donghae yang terbentur pintu lemari. Saat Donghae berbalik tadi, tiba- tiba Eunhyuk sudah berada di hadapannya dan mengagetkannya sampai Donghae refleks mundur dan kepalanya terbentur lemari kayu dibelakangnya.

"AA!"

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAA"

Suara tawa Eunhyuk mengelegar memecah sepi dikamar apartement tersebut. Donghae mendengus sebal. Lagi- lagi bukan sakit karena terbentur yang jadi masalahnya tapi saat Eunhyuk mengagetkannya tadi wajah mereka sangat dekat, kelewat dekat malah sampai hidung mereka bersentuhan. Dan nafas hangat Eunhyuk beserta aroma khas bangun tidur bercampur bau alkohol sisa mabuk semalam membuat wajah dan badan Donghae panas lagi.

"Ini sakit, Hyuk!"

"Maaf maaf"

"Tsk!"

Donghae melengos dan meneruskan memakai bajunya lagi kemudian duduk di sofa panjang dan meminum air putih yang ia ambil diatas meja disamping sofa. Dengan bringas Donghae menenggak airnya hingga tandas, tapi panas di wajah dan badannya belum hilang juga. Donghae mengumpat dalam hati saat Eunhyuk justru dengan santai berjalan kearahnya kemudian duduk tepat disebelahnya.

"Aduuh, kepalaku sakit sekali, bantu aku memijatnya" perintah Eunhyuk seenaknya sambil menaruh telapak tangan Donghae diatas kepalanya, minta dipijat.

"Dasar konyol!" omel Donghae tapi tangannya terus memijat pucuk kepala berambut pirang itu. Eunhyuk mencebikan bibirnya tapi tidak membalas omelan Donghae. Biasanya Eunhyuk akan melakukan tindak anarkis kalau Donghae mengejeknya, tapi karena kepalanya terasa sangat berat, Eunhyuk memilih diam saja. Eunhyuk masih butuh Donghae untuk memijat kepalanya. Balas dendamnya kapan- kapan saja.

Donghae heran, tidak biasanya Eunhyuk tidak memukulnya atau minimal mencubitnya saat ia mengatainya konyol.

"Hyuk?"

"Hm"

"Kau baik- baik saja?"

"Aku patah hati!"

Donghae hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Rupanya sahabatnya ini masih dalam mode patah hatinya.

"Sudahlah, kau bisa mencari gadis lain dan aku yakin kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari Jina" Donghae menarik bahu Eunhyuk hingga pria manis itu berbaring dipangkuannya dan kembali memijat kepala Eunhyuk dengan lebih pelan.

"Tidak usah menghiburku. Aku tahu, aku memang tidak becus soal cinta, tidak seperti kau yang selalu dikerumuni gadis- gadis"

Kenapa susah sekali rasanya berbicara dengan Eunhyuk jika sahabatnya itu dalam mood yang buruk. Donghae hanya ingin menghibur Eunhyuk dan meyakinkan kalau pasti ada orang yang mencintai Eunhyuk diluar sana. Donghae misalnya.

"Aku mengatakan kenyataan, Hyuk. Lagi pula aku sudah bosan menghiburmu terus saat kau patah hati"

"Ya sudah pergi sana, siapa suruh kau disini!" Eunhyuk mengusir Donghae sambil cemberut tapi tidak mengangkat kepalanya dari atas pangkuan Donghae justru Eunhyuk malah menyampingkan wajahnya dan mendusal- dusalkan hidungnya diperut Donghae membuat Donghae merasa geli dibagian itu. Sial sial sial!.

"Kau memang tidak menyuruhku tapi kau memaksaku!"

"Tsk, cerewet! pijat saja yang benar!" perintah Eunhyuk lagi. Dan tentu saja Donghae lakukan, Donghae 'kan sahabat yang baik, pengertian dan sayang sama Eunhyuk.

Donghae terus memandangi wajah Eunhyuk sambil terus membelai pucuk kepala sahabatnya itu, sahabat manis yang diam- diam Donghae kagumi. Yang Donghae cintai dengan cara sembunyi- sembunyi. Yang telah berhasil merebut seluruh hati, pikiran dan cinta Donghae. Yang tidak akan pernah Donghae biarkan mengetahui semua rahasia hatinya, yang sudah Donghae sembunyikan rapat- rapat sejak dulu.

"Hyuk?" tak ada sahutan dari Eunhyuk, mungkin sudah tertidur lagi.

"Jangan sedih, jangan menangis lagi. Sangat tidak cocok dengan jiwa premanmu itu" Donghae terus saja berceloteh ini dan itu karena Donghae menganggap Eunhyuk benar- benar sudah tidur.

"Hyuk?" masih tak ada sahutan dari Eunhyuk.

"Jangan patah hati lagi. Kasihan hatimu kalau patah terus, nanti lama- lama bisa rusak. Kalau rusak nanti kau pakai apa?"

"Hyuk?" ini juga tidak ada sahutan.

"Kau... denganku saja. Kalau denganku kau tidak akan patah hati lagi"

Eunhyuk yang tadinya sudah hampir tertidur kembali membuka matanya saat telinganya sayup- sayup mendengar ocehan Donghae.

 _'Apa katanya?'_

Dan tertegun saat matanya beradu pandang dengan sepasang bola mata Donghae yang membola yang berada diatasnya.

' _Astagaaa'_

Donghae terkejut bukan main, 'kan ia kira Eunhyuk sudah tidur tadi jadi Donghae seenaknya saja mengoceh ini itu.

"Apa? Dasar idiot! Jangan sembarangan bicara!"

"Aku serius, Hyuk! Kau denganku saja" Donghae sudah terlanjur basah, lebih baik tercebur sekalian. Iseng- iseng berhadiah. Paling setelah ini Eunhyuk akan marah- marah, memakinya atau memukulnya atau mungkin yang paling parah tidak mau bersahabat dengan orang menyimpang sepertinya lagi.

"Aku yang minum, kenapa kau yang mabuk?"

Apa katanya? Donghae mabuk? Ya benar, Donghae memang mabuk. Mabuk karena perasaannya pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk seperti terhipnotis saat Donghae menatapnya dengan sendu. Mulutnya terbuka tapi tak ada kata yang bisa Eunhyuk katakan. Sial! Donghae pasti sedang mengerjainya. Tapi dugaannya jauh meleset saat Donghae dengan pelan tapi pasti membungkukan badannya, menghilangkan jarak antara wajah mereka hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Eunhyuk mau bangun tapi tidak bisa karena posisi kepalanya yang masih ada diatas pangkuan Donghae dan telapak tangan Donghae yang mengenggam tangannya. Sejak kapan? Eunhyuk tidak sadar. Dan Eunhyuk merasakan sakit kepalanya bertambah parah saat Donghae menindih bibir tebalnya dengan bibir tipis sahabatnya itu. Dikecup- kecup. Awalnya sekilas, dua kilas. Kemudian sekilas di kalikan seribu jadi seribu kilas, lama sekali. Ditambah bonus lumatan diakhir.

Donghae yakin bahwa dirinya sudah gila. Rahasia yang mati- matian dia simpan kini terbongkar sudah dalam satu kedipan mata karena mulutnya yang mendadak tidak bisa di kontrol. Jika sudah begini Donghae pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi setelah ini. Dadanya berdebar hebat menunggu reaksi Eunhyuk, Donghae siap menerima hantaman tinju Eunhyuk asal jangan diwajahnya. Wajah masih menjadi aset berharganya dan Donghae harus menjaganya. Donghae diam, Eunhyuk juga diam tapi pria manis kelebihan semangat itu sekarang sudah bangun dari posisi tidurannya dan duduk kaku disamping Donghae.

"Hyuk?"

"Kepalaku sakit, aku mau tidur lagi"

Diluar dugaan, Eunhyuk tidak memukulnya, bahkan memaki juga tidak. Bicaranya datar, ekspresi wajah Eunhyuk juga datar.

"Hyuk, aku-

"Kau pulang saja" Eunhyuk kemudian beranjak kearah ranjangnya dan tiduran disana memunggungi Donghae.

Donghae bingung harus apa dan bagaimana, Donghae ingin menghampiri Eunhyuk, tiduran disamping Eunhyuk dan memeluk Eunhyuk tapi Donghae takut Eunhyuk marah. Eunhyuk pasti tidak mau bicara dengannya sekarang, jadi Donghae menuruti kemauan Eunhyuk. Donghae bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Eunhyuk, berjongkok di sisi ranjang tepat dihadapan Eunhyuk. Menatapnya sebentar, kemudian mengusap pelan ujung kepala Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk sendiri hanya memejamkan matanya, pura- pura tidur atau benar ketiduran.

"AKu pergi, kau baik- baiklah" kata Donghae pelan. Donghae berjalan menuju lemari, membukanya dan mencari sesuatu disana.

"Aku pinjam jacketmu ya" pinta Donghae, tidak ada jawaban dari Eunhyuk tapi Donghae tetap memakai jacket abu- abu berlogo huruf E dibagian belakangnya milik Eunhyuk. Donghae melongok sekali lagi ke Eunhyuk yang masih sama posisinya sedari tadi lalu berjalan menuju keluar kamar.

"Aku pergi"

Eunhyuk merubah posisinya menjadi telentang, pandangannya lurus pada langit- langit kamarnya. Eunhyuk yakin Donghae sudah pergi karena terdengar bunyi pintu apartementnya yang terbuka kemudian tertutup lagi. Eunhyuk mengigit bibir bagian dalamnya. Meremas guling disampingnya dan mengangkatnya untuk menutupi wajahnya. Kemudian menarik selimut sampai menutupi seluruh badannya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

.

.

_LOVEMELIKEYOUDO_

.

.

Donghae menuruni tangga rumahnya dengan malas- malasan. Duduk dikursi meja makan dan menatap roti bakar diatas piringnya tanpa selera. Sudah hampir satu minggu Donghae tidak bertemu Eunhyuk. Rasanya seperti sudah berabad- abad lamanya. Donghae rindu, rinduu sekali. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dua hari yang lalu Donghae sempat berniat menemui Eunhyuk di apartementnya, tapi baru saja Donghae menyembulkan ujung kepalanya dari celah pintu, dengan sadis Eunhyuk membanting pintu malang itu didepan hidung Donghae. Bagaimana Donghae bisa berbicara dengan Eunhyuk, kalau untuk bertemu saja susah. Harusnya saat itu Donghae tidak lepas kendali dan mencium Eunhyuk dengan seenak bibirnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, semua sudah terjadi. Beras sudah menjadi bubur, sekarang yang harus Donghae pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya agar bubur itu layak dan enak untuk dimakan. Lagipula saat itu bibir Eunhyuk terlihat sangat asdfghjkl. Donghae tidak tahan. Makanya ia meng-asdfghjkl.

"Ada masalah? Kau bertengkar dengan Hyukkie?"

"Tidak"

"Kemampuan berbohongmu itu nol besar, Hae" Donghae mendengus, kenapa sulit sekali menyembunyikan sesuatu dari ibunya.

"Ada sedikit masalah, tapi Eomma tidak perlu khawatir. Aku bisa mengatasinya"

 _'Ya.. semoga saja'_

"Baguslah. Cepat habiskan sarapanmu dan berangkat ke kampus, bukankah kau ada ujian hari ini?"

"Hn" Donghae sudah putuskan, tidak peduli dengan cara sukarela atau dipaksa. Hari ini Eunhyuk harus mau bicara dengannya. Harus!

.

.

_LOVE ME LIKE YOU DO_

.

.

Eunhyuk mengumpat, segala sumpah serapah antah berantah keluar dari mulutnya. Ingin rasanya Eunhyuk meninju wajah kekanakan Donghae karena dengan seenaknya sahabatnya yang katanya mencintainya itu menariknya kesana kemari dengan paksa saat ia sedang menikmati makan siangnya dikantin.

"Kau ini kenapa? Kenapa menarikku kesana kemari, tanganku sakit!"

"Maaf"

Eunhyuk berbalik setelah Donghae melepaskan tangannya, berniat kabur. Tapi Donghae lebih dulu menarik tangannya sehingga niatan Eunhyuk untuk kabur gagal sudah.

"YA! Lepas, bodoh!"

"Tidak, sebelum kau dengarkan aku"

"Ck! Kau mau bicara apa? Dari tadi aku sudah dengar kau bicara"

"Kenapa kau menghindar dariku?"

"Apa perlu kujawab?"

Donghae diam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Jelas dia tahu apa alasan Eunhyuk menghindarinya. Tapi bukankah lebih baik jika masalah itu dibicarakan, walaupun penyelesaiannya nanti kemungkinan besar akan menyakitinya. Tapi Donghae tetap ingin bicara dengan Eunhyuk.

"Apa salah?"

"..."

"Cintaku,... apa salah?"

"Ya, itu salah. Kau sahabatku, Donghae. Bagaimana bisa- aku ini laki- laki, tidak seharusnya kau mencintaiku. Lagipula, apa kau lupa? kau punya Louna, dia kekasihmu. Diluar sana juga banyak sekali wanita cantik yang mungkin bisa kau cintai, bukan aku!" Eunhyuk mengeratkan remasannya kepalan tangannya, entahlah... rasanya ada yang aneh saat mulutnya berkata seperti itu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau mencintaiku?"

"..." Donghae hanya menutup rapat mulutnya. Donghae juga bingung. Yang Donghae tahu, penyimpangannya hanya tertuju pada Eunhyuk. Rasa cintanya hanya tumbuh untuk Eunhyuk. Tidak pada yang lain. Entahlah, mencintai Eunhyuk itu sulit untuk dimengerri tapi sulit juga untuk berhenti.

Lama mereka saling diam dan berpandangan. Merasa pemuda dihadapannya tak berniat bicara akhirnya Eunhyuk memutuskan berbalik dan pergi.

" Sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya membahas ini"

"Hyuk-

"Apalagi?!" tanpa aba- aba Donghae menarik tubuh kurus Eunhyuk kedalam pelukannya dan mendusalkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher putih itu.

"YA! Lepas! Kau benar- benar terlihat seperti-

Eunhyuk mengeram, hampir menangis. Lalu pergi dari sana dengan berlari tanpa menyelesaikan kata- katanya, meninggalkan Donghae yang merasa seperti jiwanya ditarik paksa dari raganya.

"Benci aku kalau kau mau, tapi biarkan aku tetap mencintaimu, Hyuk"

 _If lovin' you is wrong...I don' t wanna be right_

 _._

 _._

_LOVE ME LIKE YOU DO_

.

.

Eunhyuk mengacak isi lemari, melemparkan isinya kesana kemari dengan brutal. Hampir menangis karena tidak menemukan jacket kesayangannya disana. Padahal Eunhyuk yakin dia menaruhnya dilemari, bagian paling atas pada tumpukan baju Donghae.

Hah, melihat pakaian Donghae tersusun rapi disana Eunhyuk jadi ingat pemiliknya. Sudah satu bulan semenjak mereka terakhir bertemu. Bukan sama sekali tidak bertemu, Eunhyuk sering melihat Donghae, dari jauh. Bahkan Eunhyuk sering memergoki Donghae sedang memperhatikannya tapi langsung buang muka saat Eunhyuk balik menatapnya. Sebenarnya Eunhyuk merasa amat kehilangan sahabatnya itu, tapi Eunhyuk tidak punya nyali kalau harus berdekatan dengan Donghae. Bukannya Eunhyuk marah atau merasa jijik atau apalah apalah, Eunhyuk cuma tidak berani. Setiap melihat sepasang sendu Donghae, Eunhyuk merasa wajahnya panas, setiap Eunhyuk melihat Donghae bersama Louna atau orang lain Eunhyuk merasa dadanya yang panas. Dan Eunhyuk pikir berdekatan dengan Donghae bisa berbahaya. Tapi Eunhyuk rindu. Hah, Eunhyuk jadi galau karena Donghae. Sampai- sampai Eunhyuk lupa perkara patah hatinya. Sialan sekali manusia pendek itu! Sudah menciumnya sembarangan, bilang cinta seenaknya dan sekarang Eunhyuk harus galau juga dibuatnya.

"Si pendek itu membuatku gila!" Eunhyuk mengusak rambut pirangnya bringas.

.

.

Donghae berdiri bersandar pada sebuah pilar besar dibagian depan kampusnya. Tatapannya lurus memperhatikan Eunhyuk yang sedang berbincang dengan beberapa temannya. Jarak lebih dari sepuluh meter, tapi Donghae masih bisa melihat Eunhyuk dengan jelas. Memperhatikan bagaimana Eunhyuk tersenyum dan tertawa. Senyum indah yang membuatnya selalu merasa jatuh cinta lagi, lagi dan lagi. Ya... walaupun cintanya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, mungkin. Lagipula Donghae tidak berharap perasaannya akan terbalas. Jika Eunhyuk bahagia tanpa kehadirannya, Donghae bisa apa memangnya? Yang jelas, Donghae bisa gila jika terus memikirkan Eunhyuk.

"Oppa..."

Donghae tersentak kaget saat sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya. Donghae menoleh, menemukan gadisnya tengah tersenyum begitu cantiknya. Membuat kedua sudut bibir Donghae ikut tertarik keatas.

"Apa kau ada waktu? Bisa kita bicara sebentar, oppa?" tanya Louna masih sambil tersenyum.

"Ah ya, kebetulan ada yang ingin aku bicarakan juga"

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku"

"Aku sudah menduga"

"Apa?" Respon Donghae yang seperti orang dungu membuat Louna tersenyum.

"Dari awal aku sudah merasa, bukan aku yang kau cintai. Walau kau selalu bersamaku dan memperlakukanku selayaknya seorang kekasih, tapi aku tahu hatimu bukanlah milikku. Aku tahu, kau hanya mencintai Eunhyuk. Awalnya aku berusaha tidak peduli, menutup mata dan telinga. Memaksa hatiku untuk tetap percaya bahwa kau mencintaiku. Tapi... sepertinya sekarang sudah tidak bisa"

"Maafkan aku, Louna"

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf, masalah hati memang tidak bisa dipaksakan" Donghae menunduk. Entah mengapa tiba- tiba ujung sepatu ketsnya lebih menarik dari gadis cantik dihadapannya.

"Jadi... mari kita berteman saja"

"Ya, teman" Donghae dan Louna sama- sama tersenyum.

"Kenapa masih diam saja?"

"Huh?"

"Kau kenapa masih diam saja, sana pergi temui Eunhyuk oppa" perintah gadis itu.

"Kau tahu Louna, penghalang terbesar antara aku dan Eunhyuk adalah hati Eunhyuk sendiri. Aku sudah mengatakan perasaanku padanya dan pada akhirnya dia justru menghindariku, mungkin Eunhyuk marah atau merasa jijik padaku" ujar Donghae lesu.

"Ck! Kau harus semangat, oppa! Aku yakin Eunhyuk oppa juga mencintaimu. Ayo semangat!" seru Louna bersemangat dibalik perasaannya yang porak poranda. Donghae tersenyum walau sebenarnya merasa amat bersalah, kenapa dirinya tidak bisa mencintai gadis secantik dan sebaik Louna. Berbagai cara sudah Donghae lakukan untuk melupakan Eunhyuk dan belajar mencintai Louna. Tapi semua usahanya berakhir mengecewakan. Cintanya pada Eunhyuk justru tumbuh semakin subur, seperti jamur liar dimusim hujan.

"Kemarilah" Donghae menarik Louna mendekat, lalu memeluk gadis itu renggang. Walaupun bingung tapi gadis cantik itu menurut dan ikut melingkarkan tangannya dibahu Donghae.

"Kau yang terbaik, Louna. Maaf jika ini menyakitimu, kau berhak mendapatkan yang lebih segalanya dari pada aku"

"Aku tahu. Tapi kau harus berjanji dikehidupan yang berikutnya kau harus memilihku, okay"

"Yes, Princess" Tawa renyah lolos dari bibir sepasang kekasih yang baru saja sepakat untuk berpisah itu. Sebuah kecupan didahi Donghae berikan sebagai tanda terima kasih dan permintaan maafnya.

Eunhyuk mematung, kakinya mendadak terasa seperti jelly, lemas, lunglai, tak bergairah. Gelas milkshake yang digenggamnya jatuh dan isinya tumpah kemana- mana. Keberanian yang Eunhyuk junjung tinggi- tinggi saat berniat menemui Donghae tadi, ambruk sudah. Dua mater di depannya, Eunhyuk melihat Donghae memeluk Louna, mencium kening gadis cantik itu mesra, setidaknya itu yang Eunhyuk tangkap dari penglihatannya. Lalu, apa arti kata- kata cinta yang Donghae ucapkan sebulan yang lalu? Apa sahabat berkaki pendeknya itu cuma berniat mengerjainya? Sialan! Lalu sekarang Eunhyuk harus apa? Eunhyuk mau menangis saja rasanya, ini lebih sakit dari pada ditolak oleh gadis- gadis incarannya. Tapi tidak! Dia tidak boleh menangis didepan si pendek itu. Gengsi!

"Brengsek!" umpatnya pelan tapi masih terdengar oleh Donghae dan Louna.

"..."

"..."

Ketiganya terdiam, hingga akhirnya Eunhyuk tak kuat lagi dan memutuskan berlari pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

"Brengsek sialan! Bisa- bisanya aku percaya mulut manisnya itu?!" umpat Eunhyuk

"Hyuk"

"Dasar pendek! SUdah mengerjaiku, masih berani mengikutiku! Apa dia minta dikuliti hidup- hidup?!"

"Eunhyuk!"

Eunhyuk terus saja menggerutu, mengumpati Donghae panjang pendek. Tidak peduli dengan Donghae yang sudah ngos- ngosan mengejarnya.

"Lihat saja, aku pasti akan balas dendam!"

"Lee Eunhyuk!"

"Apa?! Sana pergi! Jangan mengikutiku!"

"Hyuk, kau menangis?"

"Tidak! Untuk apa aku menangis!"

"Kau menangis, Lee Eunhyuk" ngeyel dua orang ini meributkan Eunhyuk menagis atau tidak.

"Demi Tuhan Hyuk, jangan menangis"

"Kau ini bodoh atau idiot, hah? Sudah kubilang aku tidak menangis! Sudah sana pergi, tidak usah peduli padaku, pergi saja sana dengan kekasihmu! Aku tidak peduli kau mau pergi ke Amerika, Afrika, atau Alaska yang penting pergi sana jauh- jauh!" sewot Eunhyuk, masih ngeyel tidak mau mengakui kalau dia menangis padahal jelas- jelas sejak tadi pria manis itu sibuk menyeka air mata yang terus terjun dari matanya.

"Jahat! Tega! Brengsek! Sialan! Kau bilang kau mencintaiku tapi kenapa kau masih saja berpacaran dengan Louna? Kau bohong 'kan? Kau hanya ingin mengerjaiku saja 'kan?" oceh Eunhyuk masih sambil menangis. Donghae masih diam, memperhatikan ocehan Eunhyuk seperti orang linglung.

"Lalu, sekarang aku harus bagaimana? Aku sudah menyakiti hati dan perasaanmu. Aku yang menyuruhmu pergi menjauh dan mencintai orang lain. Tapi sekarang malah aku yang menyukaimu, aku jatuh cinta padamu dan cemburu melihatmu bersama orang lain! Aku harus bagaimana kalau ternyata kau hanya mengerjaiku? Katakan Donghae! aku harus bagaimana agar kau kembali mencintaiku lagi?! Bagaimana caranya? Ba-

Eunhyuk merasakan dunianya berhenti pada satu titik saat Donghae membungkam ocehannya dengan ciuman. Tak ada satupun kata yang bisa Eunhyuk ucapkan saat bibir tipis Donghae menyerang rongga mulutnya.

Donghae memaksakan lidah tebalnya menerobos masuk mulut kecil Eunhyuk, menari- narikannya sebentar disana. Membuat Eunhyuk terbuai dengan ciuman sahabat berkaki pendeknya. Matanya terpejam menikmati setiap sentuhan Donghae dibibirnya.

Tangan besar Donghae mengapit pinggang Eunhyuk, menempelkan tubuh mereka tanpa menyisakan celah sedikitpun. Membuat mereka dapat berbagi degupan jantung yang seolah berkejar- kejaran.

"WHOOOAAAAAAA"

Donghae bukannya tidak dengar koor serempak barusan. Donghae dengar, tentu saja. Donghae hanya tidak mau menghentikan kegiatannya melumat bibir Eunhyuk yang manis dan kenyal seperti jelly itu. Masa bodoh dengan mahasiswa lain yang menonton adegan 18 tahun keatas ini dengan gratis. Menikmati bibir manis dan kenyal milik Eunhyuk jauh lebih penting dan tentu saja satu hal yang tidak boleh ia lewatkan. Baru setelah Eunhyuk meremas lengannya Donghae melepas tautan bibir mereka. Kedua mata Eunhyuk masih terpejam dan nafasnya lelaki manis itu masih sedikit ngos- ngosan. Donghae mencium kedua kelopak mata Eunhyuk yang tertutup, meminta si empunya membuka mata.

"Aku mencintaimu" kata Donghae pelan sesaat setelah Eunhyuk membuka matanya.

"A-apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Eunhyukkie"

"A-aku ti-tidak dengar, coba ulangi lagi"

"Aku mencintaimu, Eunhyukie... dulu,kemarin, hari ini, esok, lusa, esoknya esok lusa, esoknya esoknya lagi, seterusnya, seterusnya lagi, selamanya aku akan mencintaimu" ungkapan cinta sederhana dari Donghae membuat Eunhyuk tidak bisa menahan wajahnya untuk tidak memerah.

"Ka-kalau begitu ja-jangan pergi" cicit Eunhyuk. Donghae tersenyum mendengar Eunhyuk meminta seperti itu padanya. Memangnya Donghae mau pergi kemana? Satu kecupan singkat dikening Eunhyuk sebagai jawaban bahwa Donghae tidak akan pergi kemana pun.

"WHOOOAAAAAA"

koor serempak itu kembali terdengar karena menyaksikan kejadian sepasang sahabat yang bertranformasi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Aku mencintaimu, Donghae!"

"Kau tahu, aku lebih dulu mencintaimu jauh sebelum kau tahu. Aku mencintaimu... hanya dirimu, Hyuk"

" Tentu saja kau hanya boleh mencintaiku!"

Dan Eunhyuk kembali menempelkan bibir sintalnya dengan bibir tipis Donghae, kembali memulai ciuman tapi dengan Eunhyuk yang memegang komando kali ini. Donghae sih senang- senang saja. Dan satu kerlingan jahil Donghae berikan pada kerumunan mahasiswa yang masih setia menikmati tontonan gratis yang mereka berdua berikan.

"WHOOOAAAAAA"

.

.

_LOVE ME LIKE YOU DO_

.

.

"Err, bukankah sepasang kekasih itu selalu bergandengan tangan kalau jalan berdua?"

"Kau mau kugandeng?" Donghae tersenyum sumringah. Eunhyuk, kekasihnya yang manis tapi bringas ingin bergandengan tangan dengannya. Hohohooo...

"Tidak! Bukan begitu, aku- aku hanya bertanya saja" cicit Eunhyuk menunduk, terus mengelak saat Donghae mencoba meraih tangannya untuk digenggam.

"Ck! Kemari, Hyuk!" Donghae jadi gemas sendiri, Eunhyuk itu malu-malu tapi mau. Akhirnya bukan hanya digandeng tapi pria yang memiliki semilyar pesona itu justru merangkul mesra bahu sempit Eunhyuk.

"Nah, begini lebih mesra"

"Bodoh!" umpat Eunhyuk pelan, pipinya sekarang sudah merah membara. Tapi lelaki berwajah manis berhati preman itu tidak berniat untuk melepaskan lengan Donghae dibahunya, malah sekarang sebelah lengan Eunhyuk ikut melingkar dipinggang Donghae. Donghae nyengir kegirangan. Jarang- jarang Eunhyuk yang galak jadi manis malu- malu seperti ini. Eunhyuk juga mesam- mesem sendiri, masih berusaha untuk tidak tersenyum lebih lebar lagi. Merasakan kenyamanan tiada tara dari rangkulan sahabat yang sekarang naik pangkat menjadi kekasihnya. Tinggi badan Donghae yang sedikit melewati tinggi badannya membuat Eunhyuk dengan leluasa bisa menyenderkan kepala berambut pirangnya dibahu kekar sang kekasih. Eh? Tunggu! Memang sejak kapan Donghae lebih tinggi darinya. Eunhyuk menoleh, memicingkan mata sipitnya sampai tinggal segaris. Menatap Donghae penuh intimidasi.

"Donghae!"

"Hn?"

"Kau, sejak kapan lebih tinggi dariku?" tanya Eunhyuk sembari memperhatikan Donghae dari atas kebawah, keatas lagi, kebawah lagi.

"Oh ini, aku pakai insole" aku Donghae santai

"Sejak kapan kau pakai insole, dulu saja kau selalu meledekku!" bibir sintal Eunhyuk mencebik, suatu keuntungan untuk Donghae yang tanpa aba- aba langsung menyambar bibir kenyal seperti jelly itu.

"YA!" sembur Eunhyuk. Donghae menunjukkan senyum sejuta wattnya.

"Bukannya lebih bagus kalau aku pakai insole?" Eunhyuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Donghae, tapi kedua alis lelaki manis itu keriting.

"Dari yang aku perhatikan, sepasang kekasih itu biasanya si lelaki lebih tinggi dari wanitanya" Eunhyuk mendelik, menatap Donghae sengit. Donghae mundur selangkah, lelaki dengan semilyar pesona itu berjaga- jaga diwajahnya, takut kalau- kalau aset berharganya itu jadi serangan kebrutalan Eunhyuk. Manis manjanya Eunhyuk itu tidak permanen, jiwa premannya bisa kambuh sewaktu- waktu.

"Kau benar- benar cari mati, pendek sialan!"

Dan benar saja, sejurus kemudian Eunhyuk dengan begitu ikhlasnya menghantam kepala Donghae dengan tinjunya. Benar- benar sesosok Barbie berhati preman.

"AAAAAAAAAAKHH!"

* * *

 _I love you without reason ..._

 _Without the why ..._

 _without but ..._

 _And without other questions ..._

 _-Lee Donghae-_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END dengan gajenya -_-

Ripiuuu pliiiiisss...

.

.

.

DeSTORIA


End file.
